


Исключительный

by velkhar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: На дверях кофейни висела заметная издалека табличка: "Андроидам вход воспрещён". Позднее на ней появилось небольшое дополнение: "Андроидам и Коннору".
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Исключительный

Гэвин с первого взгляда понял, что это всё. Аллес, финита. Краш до конца дней или хотя бы до того момента, пока парень не найдет новую кофейню — с ценами пониже или бариста посимпатичнее. У Гэвина таких крашей было по пять за месяц, и заканчивались они всегда одинаково.

Но тут привычная система дала сбой.

Ублюдок с карими щенячьими глазами приходил каждый день. Гэвин искренне не понимал, как в одного человека может помещаться столько кофе. Тем более что Коннор — его имя он узнал ещё в первую встречу: спросил, что написать на стаканчике, — всегда выглядел до отвращения бодро. Таким людям не нужен кофе, они свежи и полны энергии в любое время дня и ночи.

Но Коннор упорно приходил, заказывал кофе, оплачивал покупку и улыбался так, что Гэвин сам чувствовал небывалый прилив энергии. Особенно у себя в штанах. 

Через пару недель Гэвин узнал, что Коннор работает в полиции. Он пришел, как всегда, в пять минут девятого — по нему можно было сверять часы, — облокотился, будто бы устало, на стойку. Пола пиджака распахнулась, обнажая ремни черной портупеи и золотистый значок детектива. Гэвин сглотнул и, стоя к кофемашине полубоком, с максимально дружелюбным наездом поинтересовался: 

— Тяжёлый день?

— И день, — Коннор потянулся ослабить галстук, поймал взгляд Гэвина и чуть дёрнул уголком рта. Рид приподнял бровь: флиртовать с ним вздумал, ишь, — а Коннор продолжил: — И ночь. 

И хрен поймёшь: он о работе или о своих любовных похождениях. В любом случае, для того, кто не спал всю ночь, Коннор выглядел отвратительно бодро. 

— Романтично гонял преступников под луной? — любопытство победило. Да, любопытство, а вовсе не иррационально кольнувшая ревность.

— Конечно. Ты разве не видел символ Бэтмена в небе? 

Гэвин расхохотался, едва не вспугнув заглянувшую в кофейню девчонку, а Коннор сгреб со стойки стаканчик и подмигнул. Для копа у него определённо было неплохое чувство юмора и — Рид довольно цокнул языком, — отличная задница. 

Как и любой хороший бариста, Гэвин старался запоминать вкусы постоянных клиентов, но с Коннором это не прокатывало. Каждый раз он заказывал что-то новое: то просил добавить сироп, то корицу, то сахар и сливки, а в следующий раз заказывал кофе «чёрный, как ночь». Так и сказал, Гэвин тогда ржал, как придурок, а Коннор улыбался и щурился, напоминая довольного кота. 

Однажды он ввалился в кофейню на три минуты позднее обычного: без привычного пиджака, заляпанный тириумом с ног до головы — характерный механический запах не узнать было невозможно. Пока Гэвин тихо охуевал, а группка студенток, приноровившихся заходить за кофе перед парами, пыталась определиться: бежать, визжать или звонить в полицию — попросил сделать ему латте с сиропом кюрасао. И Гэвин же сделал. Не задавая вопросов, не возмущаясь. И только когда Коннор унесся из кофейни, на прощание блядски подмигнув, Гэвина прорвало. 

Он схватился за телефон, собираясь написать всё, что о нём думает, но открыв список контактов, понял, что не знает номера.

На следующий день Коннор появился вовремя, как ни в чем не бывало. На многозначительно фырканье Гэвина приподнял в притворном изумлении брови.

— Работа у меня такая. 

— Ещё раз вломишься в мою кофейню в таком виде — поправлю табличку на входе.

— Ту самую, на которой «Андроидам вход воспрещён»? 

— Ага. Подпишу: «Андроидам и Коннору».

Тихого смешка Гэвин не понял, а потом, когда Коннор перегнулся через стойку, глядя снизу вверх, и вовсе о нем забыл.

— Думаешь, меня остановит какая-то табличка?

Главное было – не начать краснеть и, кажется, Гэвин с треском провалил эту задачу.

— Могу я задать личный вопрос? — поинтересовался Коннор через пару минут. 

— Валяй.

— Почему кофейня?

Рано или поздно все постоянные клиенты считали, что достигли определённой степени духовного родства с бариста, а значит достойны задать Главный Вопрос. Гэвина это поначалу бесило, потом он смирился, что если посылать нахер каждого любопытствующего, то постоянных клиентов в кофейне не останется вообще, и начал выдумывать разные по степени бредовости истории. 

Но Коннору почему-то захотелось ответить честно. В конце концов, он же коп. 

— Да я в полицейскую академию пытался поступить. Но после экзаменов пошел отметить, наподдал... — рука сама собой потянулась потереть шрам на носу. — Подрался с одним ушлёпком. Когда сбежал из больницы, получил «письмо счастья» с «вы нам не подходите». Денег не осталось вообще, а тут хозяин искал человека, кто мог бы работать по ночам. 

Тогда ещё на такую работу нанимали людей, а не покупали андроидов.

— И сколько ты жил в кофейне? 

Гэвин осклабился. Он и не сомневался, что Коннор догадается.

— А я и сейчас живу. Прямо наверху. Хозяйка квартиры обожает пряничный латте. Я ей его в любое время суток, она мне — скидку за аренду.

Коннор уважительно покивал головой и серьезно, без улыбки проговорил:

— Из тебя вышел бы исключительный полицейский.

Гэвин смущённо кашлянул. 

— Правда?

Коннор поднял ладонь, будто давая присягу, и Рид фыркнул.

— Да не пизди.

— Честно. Ты ведь и выглядишь, будто плохой коп из сериалов двухтысячных. 

— Эй! Это уже перестает быть комплиментом.

— Это и не было, — невозмутимо пожал плечами Коннор. — Ставлю свой значок, что вне работы ты ходишь в кожаной куртке, спишь три-четыре часа в сутки и заклеиваешь стикером камеру на ноутбуке.

— Да вы у нас настоящий детектив! — Гэвин хлопнул пару раз в ладоши, надеясь, что голос звучит больше насмешливо, чем нервно. — Может, ещё что расскажешь? 

Кажется, это прозвучало как вызов. Коннор прищурился, окинул его оценивающим взглядом и протарабанил, как по написанному: 

— Гэвин Мэтью Рид, тридцать шесть лет, родился в городе Ирвайн, Калифорния. В одиннадцать лет с матерью и сестрой переехал в Мичиган. Привлекался за угон автомобилей и хранение наркотиков. В последние годы записей в личном деле не было, если не считать трёх штрафов за неправильную парковку. 

И невинно уложил подбородок на переплетённые пальцы. У Гэвина по спине пробежал неприятный холодок. 

— Это вообще законно? 

— Не более законно, чем стритрейсинг, — и Коннор подмигнул: мол, да, мистер Рид, об этом вашем увлечении нам тоже известно. — Теперь точно запретишь мне приходить и на табличке напишешь?

Гэвин неожиданно для самого себя хмыкнул:

— Вряд ли тебя это остановит, — он тоже подмигнул, как умел — неуклюже, двумя глазами, — и впервые с момента знакомства услышал смех Коннора.

— Говорю же, — улыбка преображала и без того приятный голос. — Из тебя получился бы исключительный детектив.

Шутка про табличку «Андроидам и Коннору в...» быстро стала их общим мемом. Гэвин всё-таки добавил в предупреждение имя детектива и теперь каждый раз притворно возмущался, когда тот заваливался в кофейню. 

Коннор оказался тем ещё любителем задавать «личные вопросы». Не удивительно, что благодушное расположение Гэвина быстро сошло на нет. Он вообще особым терпением никогда не отличался. 

— Почему ты не любишь андроидов?

— Я просто расист.

— После революции это и в самом деле расизм.

— Отъебись.

— Можно мне книгу жалоб и предложений?

Гэвин протянул Коннору две руки: в одной он держал стаканчик с готовым эспрессо, а вторую сжал в кулак, оттопыривая средний палец. 

— Так пойдет?

Коннор выглядел задетым таким ответом, но Гэвин не собирался извиняться. Если хочешь общаться с Ридом на серьёзных щах, придется смириться, что Рид — мудак, а в некоторых вопросах — мудак исключительный.

Забрав стаканчик, Коннор ушёл. Молча.

За остаток утра, день, вечер и ночь Гэвин успел накрутить себя достаточно для того, чтобы поверить: больше Коннор не придёт. И увидятся они только в том случае, если Гэвин кого-нибудь убьёт, и его арестуют. Благо, раскалывающаяся голова и орущая, как по расписанию, каждые полчаса сигнализация чьей-то развалюхи делала идею чьего-либо убийства всё более привлекательной. 

Когда дверь кофейни — ровно в пять минут девятого, — распахнулась, в голове у Гэвина уже созрел план по умерщвлению случайного посетителя. 

— Капучино с корицей.

Коннор опустился на высокий барный стул. Гэвин не решился поднять взгляд: угрюмо кивнул и взялся за холдер кофемашины. 

Впервые за всё время их знакомства Коннор молчал.

Гэвин не хотел извиняться, Гэвин не умел извиняться, Гэвин не считал себя виноватым, но иногда — иногда — в исключительных случаях Гэвин умел идти на уступки. Поэтому, пока кофемашина жужжала, выблёвывая из себя эспрессо, он вытащил из-под прилавка небольшую шоколадку. В магазине, где он её отрыл, была ещё плитка с выведенным на поверхности «Прости меня» и изображением грустного мишки, но её упаковку обильной россыпью покрывали девчачьи сердечки. 

На Коннора Гэвин по-прежнему не смотрел и вообще отвернулся, мысленно умоляя взять чёртову шоколадку. 

Когда входная дверь хлопнула, Гэвин хрипло выдохнул и зажмурился. Досчитал до пяти.

Шоколадки на столешнице не было. Вместо нее лежала салфетка с выведенным печатными буквами: «Извинения приняты :)».

— Да ты вкрашился по уши, — присвистнула Тина, когда Гэвин сдуру рассказал ей о «постоянном клиенте».

— Я вкрашился по уши, — согласился Рид, и Чэнь театрально схватилась за сердце.

— И у тебя до сих пор нет его номера телефона? 

— Как я должен был попросить его, по-твоему?

— Словами через рот? — фыркнула Тина. — Я удивлена, что Коннор сам его до сих пор не оставил.

— Ты думаешь?..

— Я — да, — припечатала полицейская. — А вы — нет. Так что, как единственное думающее существо в твоем окружении — благословляю вас. Потрахайся уже хоть с кем-нибудь и перестань трахать мозг мне. 

Гэвин мог бы оскорбиться — Гэвин хотел оскорбиться, — но Тина была права. Как всегда.

Следующую пару дней он собирался с духом, чтобы ненавязчиво спросить у Коннора номер телефона. Детектив, однако, не стремился облегчить ему задачу: то убегал быстрее, чем Гэвин успевал раскрыть рот, то пел дифирамбы своему напарнику, что Гэвину оставалось лишь ревниво скрипеть зубами. И в итоге они снова поцапались на тему андроидов.

Сладкая парочка — девушка и ходячий пылесос с диодом в виске — ввалилась в кофейню исключительно невовремя. Гэвин уже почти закончил одну из своих многочисленных баек родом из криминального прошлого: Коннор всегда слушал их с таким лицом, будто не прочь оказаться по ту сторону закона, и Рида невыносимо крыло. Он бахвалился и вёл себя как старшеклассник перед понравившейся девчонкой, но поделать ничего не мог.

И вот он уже почти приготовился ненавязчиво намекнуть, что мог бы прислать детективу несколько смешных фоток — жаль только, номера телефона его не знает, — а какой-то тостер на ножках взял и испортил момент. 

— Читать не умеем или в глаза долбимся? — резкая перемена тона удивила даже Коннора. Девчонка и вовсе испуганной мышкой юркнула за спину андроида. — Жестянки идут мимо и нахуй. Мы таких не обслуживаем. 

— Гэвин… — в голосе Коннора слышалось предупреждение, но Рид только отмахнулся.

Андроид — кажется, из линейки домашних помощников, — мигал диодом, со странным выражением переводя взгляд с Коннора на Гэвина и обратно.

— Хорош моргать, а то перегреешься. Направил свои пластиковые булки на выход и съебал по-хорошему.

Девушка потянула жестянку за рукав, но тот застыл неподвижно, прожигая Гэвина злым взглядом. Будь он человеком, у него на лице наверняка играли бы желваки, а так оно закаменело, став похожим на гипсовую маску. Очень злую маску.

— Мы этого так не оставим.

— Ага, можешь насрать мне на коврик, если получится.

Едва хлопнула дверь, Гэвин перевел взгляд на Коннора и нервно сглотнул. Он привык видеть в карих глазах легкую насмешку, любопытство, задумчивость и даже тень обиды, но чистая ярость была чем-то совершенно новым. Такой Коннор откровенно пугал.

— Эй, слушай… 

— Люди так гордятся тем, что состоят из костей и плоти. Только некоторые забывают, что кожаный мешок с дерьмом еще не равен человеку.

— Ты меня сейчас мешком с дерьмом обозвал?! 

— До свидания, Гэвин.

Терминал пиликнул, подтверждая оплату, но к кофе Коннор не притронулся: поднялся и стремительно вышел из кофейни — идеально прямой, как палка.

Гэвин с чувством долбанул кулаком столешницу и скинул стакан в мусорку. 

Нашелся защитник пластиковых меньшинств. Много он знает этих андроидов. Рид тоже раньше защищать пластиковых ублюдков лез. А потом грянула революция. Так что пусть теперь эти революционеры со своими правами нахер идут всем скопом, а Коннор встанет во главе шествия.

Ближе к вечеру Гэвин традиционно остыл, к ночи начал страдать муками совести. Что-то подсказывало ему, что в этот раз шоколадкой отделаться не получится, и поэтому он даже не удивился, когда на следующее утро Коннор не пришел.

— Ты кретин, — подытожила Тина. — Последний непроходимый кретин.

Гэвин молча поставил перед ней стакан с крепким чаем, надеясь, что Чэнь заберёт его и вернется на патрулирование, но не тут-то было.

— И его номер, чтобы позвонить и извиниться, ты так и не узнал.

— Всё равно бы ничего не вышло.

— И теперь вы ходите и дуетесь друг на друга. Коннор портит атмосферу праздника в участке и бесит Андерсона, а ты распугиваешь хмурым ебалом клиентов.

— Я не… — в голове у Гэвина щёлкнуло. — Ты работаешь с Коннором в одном участке.

Тина округлила глаза.

— Браво, детектив Рид! Ваши дедуктивные способности поражают!

— Сразу сказать не могла?

— Мне было интересно, когда до тебя дойдёт.

Гэвин фыркнул, опуская голову на сложенные на барной стойке руки. Тина воспользовалась моментом и ласково потрепала его по волосам.

— Ты всегда можешь угнать патрульную машину. Я тебя арестую и всем будет хорошо. Мне — повышение раскрываемости, тебе — доставка прямо к Коннору. Могу даже ленточку и бантик повязать.

— Ненавижу тебя, — глухо простонал Гэвин. 

Это случилось, когда Гэвин почти решился нагрянуть в полицейский департамент с вином, шоколадом, кофе, цветами — чем угодно. Он нервно протирал столики и поглядывал на часы, костеря опаздывающую сменщицу, когда дверь оглушительно хлопнула. Секунду они смотрели друг на друга — изумленно-счастливый Гэвин и встрёпанный Коннор, — а потом последний заорал: «Ложись!» — и бросился на Рида. 

Они упали под стол. Коннор всем весом навалился на Гэвина, вжал в пол. Рид в ответ обхватил его за плечи, не зная, то ли закрыть собой, то ли замереть, не двигаясь. Зажмурился и задержал дыхание.

На улице залаяла собака, раздался чей-то смех. Скрипнула стрелка на часах. Гэвин осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. 

— Знаешь, — он поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее. — Если ты хотел полежать на мне, это можно было сделать в более… 

Часы над кофемашиной пробили двенадцать, и грянул взрыв. 

Двадцатью минутами позже, когда вывеска кофейни догорела, а улицу намертво закупорили три полицейские и одна пожарная машина, Гэвин спросил:

— Откуда про бомбу узнал?

Коннор неопределенно дёрнул плечом. Они сидели на подножке «скорой», между ними, словно разделительный барьер, лежала табличка «Андроидам и Коннору в…». Её отнесло от двери взрывом, и Гэвин, едва вывалившись из кофейни, бросился к ней, чтобы сбить пламя. Кажется, он тогда ржал, как дебил. 

Запустив ладони в отросшие волосы, Рид с шумом выдохнул сквозь зубы. Знал, что Коннор наблюдает за ним боковым зрением, но заставить себя повернуться и взглянуть в лицо не мог.

— Спасибо. Наверное, — воображение живо нарисовало, как Коннор приподнимает бровь, и Гэвин поспешил добавить: — За то, что рисковал собой, чтобы спасти мешок дерьма вроде меня. Мне… понравилось. 

— Я знал, что до взрыва остаются секунды, — голос Коннора звучал непривычно хрипло. Он прижимал к груди левую руку, хотя от медицинской помощи и отказался. У него будто бы и ожогов не было. — Более конкретных сведений мой информатор дать не смог. 

Гэвин понял вдруг, что сейчас или никогда.

— Слушай, я тут подумал…

— Коннор! Гэвин!

Тина и патлатый седой мужик, в котором Рид с удивлением узнал Хэнка Андерсона, бросились к «скорой» с разных концов улицы одновременно. Гэвин уткнулся лицом в ладони и простонал:

— Вселенная против меня.

Коннор никак не прокомментировал подобное заявление, но уголок его рта чуть дрогнул — Гэвин мог поклясться. 

По итогу расследования подрывника-самоучку — им оказался андроид, — нашли к вечеру того же дня и отправили в какой-то перевоспитательный лагерь для агрессивных девиантов. Кофейню закрыли на ремонт, Гэвину впаяли штраф за оскорбление чувств пластиковых меньшинств и наказали больше не вешать на дверях провоцирующие ненависть таблички.

— У них сейчас формируется какое-то радикальное движение внутри «Иерихона», — рассказывал Андерсон после того, как Гэвин дал показания — прямо как в старые-добрые времена. — Ты бы ещё красной тряпкой перед быком помахал. 

— Жестянок я боялся, ага.

— Тогда, надеюсь, твоя страховка покроет ремонт и лечение, — Хэнк специально хлопнул Гэвина по обожжённой руке, он был уверен. — Что в тебе только Коннор нашел?..

— Восемьдесят три килограмма отборного дерьма?

— Из этого числа необходимо вычесть вес кожи и костей. Останется приблизительно шестьдесят килограмм.

— Зануда, — хором откликнулись Хэнк и Гэвин.

В груди у Рида всё пылало и рушилось, когда он осмелился поднять взгляд на Коннора. Он скучал по этому засранцу, чертовски скучал. И Коннор, судя по всему, скучал тоже. Пусть морозился и отводил взгляд, но иначе бы не бросился лично спасать задницу Гэвина от взрыва и не язвил бы сейчас. Верно?

— Хэнк, свали ненадолго.

— Не понял?

— Ты меня тут до ночи держать собрался, так что иди погуляй. Мне с Коннором нужно поговорить. 

— Сдался ты мне, — проворчал старик — Гэвин смутно помнил, что ему едва перевалило за пятьдесят, но выглядел Андерсон и правда хреново. — Бери своего ухажёра, Коннор, и проваливайте. Рид, штраф не забудь оплатить. 

Гэвин хотел показать Хэнку средний палец, но Коннор перехватил его руку на подлёте, сжал запястье и потянул за собой. За ними наблюдал, кажется, весь участок, и в другое время Рида бы это смутило, но сейчас в нём пузырилась совершенно щенячья радость. Ладонь Коннора была тёплой, почти горячей, а желание чуть вывернуть руку и переплести пальцы таким жгучим, что Гэвин не сдержал смешка. 

Как же он влип.

Едва они вышли на улицу и завернули за угол, Гэвин впечатал Коннора в стену, стукнулся губами в губы. Он боялся, что из-за разницы в росте придётся по-дурацки вставать на цыпочки, но Коннор сам склонил голову, неловко притянул Гэвина к себе, большим пальцем очертил линию скулы.

Плечи и спина под белой рубашкой были твёрдыми, словно металл — а ведь со стороны Коннор казался худощавым и мягким, — а губы на вкус отдавали чем-то химическим. Это заставило Гэвина одновременно сморщиться и оскалиться – гримаса должна была выйти та ещё. Он хрипло спросил:

— Ты, никак, ожидал подобного развития событий?

— Я же детектив.

— И даже зубы почистил. Какой хороший мальчик.

Коннор на миг замялся. 

— Ополаскиватель, — и тут же хитро прищурился: — Тебе бы тоже не помешал.

— Говнюк, — казалось, от широкой улыбки вот-вот треснет лицо. Гэвин поднял руку, повторяя движение Коннора, большим пальцем провел линию, соединяя родинки на бледных скулах, и сбился с дыхания, когда Коннор прикрыл глаза и прижался щекой к ладони. — Красивый, сексуальный… 

— Кто ты и что сделал с Гэвином Ридом?

— …говнюк, — он не дал сбить себя с мысли. — Мы идеальная пара, не думаешь?

— Нет.

— Сходим на свидание?

— Нет.

— Хотя бы номер телефона дашь?

— Нет, — в глазах Коннора плясали бесенята. — Жизнь полна разочарований, верно?

— Говнюк, — восхищенно выдохнул Гэвин, вновь утягивая Коннора в поцелуй. Против этого детектив не возражал. 

Рабочая бригада, состоящая преимущественно из людей, обещала закончить ремонт кофейни к следующему четвергу. Сменщицу пришлось отправить в оплачиваемый отпуск — никто, кроме неё, не мог долго выдерживать характер Рида, так что терять работницу из-за какого-то взрыва он не хотел, — а самому Гэвину предстояло бодаться со страховой компанией и наслаждаться запахами гари, строительной пыли, краски и какофонией рабочего матерка и молотков. 

— Андроиды управились бы в два раза быстрее.

— Если бы не андроиды, ничего бы вообще не пришлось ремонтировать.

— Если бы ты не был таким мудаком…

— Эй! Давай перечислять реалистичные варианты!

Тина закатила глаза и вскинула руки, признавая поражение.

— Как дела у вас с Коннором? — попытка перевести тему была засчитана.

— В душе не ебу, — мечтательно улыбнулся Гэвин.

— В смысле?

— Мы не виделись после взрыва. 

Подозрение всего мира было написано у Тины на лице, когда она осторожно спросила:

— И чего ты такой счастливый?

— Сам не знаю, — соврал Гэвин, чувствуя, как в нагрудном кармане рубашки жжётся сложенное пополам бумажное письмо. Коннор оказался тем ещё романтиком.

За неделю террористические акции иерихонских радикалов повторились трижды. В двух случаях пострадавшие отделались царапинами и ожогами, но в последнем взрыве погибла молодая женщина. Не смогла выбраться из горящей машины.

Маркус быстро просёк ситуацию и со всех федеральных каналов клялся содействовать полиции, карать подрывников, а ещё призывал людей и андроидов жить дружно и целовать друг друга в попки. Гэвин смотрел на эту разноглазую морду и не мог сдержать внутренней дрожи. Эффект зловещей долины во всей красе. Неужели кто-то правда принимал жестянок за людей? Общался с ними? Встречался? Сексом, упаси боже, занимался?

Гэвин никогда не понимал технофилов, хотя у него был приятель, который регулярно наведывался в секс-клубы. Но уж сам-то Гэвин никогда не перепутает жестянку с человеком. Даже очень на человека похожую.

Через пару дней, вытаскивая из-под несущейся на полной скорости машины девчонку и готовясь отвесить ей несильный, но обидный подзатыльник, Гэвин так и застыл, заметив мигающий жёлтым диод.

Девчонка — жестянка — быстро заморгала и, прежде чем Рид успел её оттолкнуть, — крепко обняла его. 

— Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо…

Гэвин вскинул руки. Чувство было странным: в крови ещё гулял адреналин, к горлу подкатило привычное отвращение, тут же сметённое взглядом блестящих глаз. Карих. Прямо как у Коннора.

Рука опустилась на каштановую макушку сама собой. Гэвин потрепал девчонку по голове, смущенно кашлянул, не зная, куда деть взгляд. 

— По сторонам смотри, дурында. Кто тебя по винтикам собирать будет?

— У меня папа робототехник, — захихикала андроид, наконец-то отлипая от Рида. От быстрого движения хвостик волос смешно дернулся. — Меня Ривер зовут. А вас?

— Ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи.

Девчонка нахмурилась, а потом выдала неожиданно серьезным тоном:

— Вы хороший. Зря вашу кофейню взорвали. Мама любила ваш кофе.

Прежде чем Гэвин успел собрать мозги в кучу и ответить, андроид растворилась в толпе. 

Коннор будто караулил и подгадывал день открытия кофейни. В пять минут девятого колокольчик на входе — Гэвин повесил его по приколу и уже успел возненавидеть, — звякнул, запуская внутрь тёплый солнечный свет. 

— Твои письма — пиздец тупые, — сходу сообщил Рид.

— Я боялся, что ты не умеешь читать, но понадеялся на лучшее. Прости, если тебя это смутило.

— Говнюк, — Гэвина пугало, с каким восхищением он произносил это слово в отношении Коннора. Тот только усмехнулся, скидывая пиджак на спинку стула.

— И это вместо: «Я думал, что разорюсь без твоих ежедневных визитов, Коннор. Эта неделя была такой долгой, я так скучал по тебе, Коннор».

— Я точно запрещу приходить тебе сюда.

— Я регистрирую увеличение твоего пульса. 

Гэвин хотел в порядке дежурного флирта ляпнуть, что в присутствии Коннора у него увеличивается не только пульс, но успел лишь открыть рот, когда до него дошёл смысл сказанного.

— Если ты пошутил про пульс, чтобы показать, что прям как андроид, то это была хуёвая шутка. 

— Почему?

Коннор смотрел прямо, не отводя взгляд — он вообще не привык прятать глаза, в отличие от Гэвина. Рид же раздраженно фыркнул, отвернулся к полке с сиропами и вздрогнул, когда ему на шею легла тёплая ладонь. Коннор перегнулся через стойку, дотянулся до Гэвина и легонько, самыми кончиками пальцев помассировал напряжённые мышцы.

— Ты мне нравишься, — серьёзно сказал он. — И я пытаюсь понять тебя, Гэвин. Позволь мне это сделать. 

Такого простого признания Рид не ожидал. Он готов был продолжать перебрасываться остротами, мог зажать Коннора в подворотне и, что уж скрывать, хотел затащить его в постель. Так делают все взрослые люди — без этих «ты мне нравишься» и «я пытаюсь тебя понять». Не лезь, пока оно тебя не сожрало — Гэвин заводил отношения по этому принципу, и партнёры отвечали ему взаимностью. 

А потом появился блядский Коннор, и всё пошло по пизде.

— Дверь закрой.

— Надеюсь, не снаружи? 

На шуточный вопрос Гэвин не ответил. Коннор сполз со стула, неторопливо подошёл к двери. Стук засова, будто звук гильотины, отрезал путь к отступлению.

Гэвин уткнулся лицом в ладони и шумно вдохнул.

— Откуда ты только взялся такой? Защитник, блять, андроидов.

Коннор промолчал, и Гэвин сглотнул густую слюну. 

— Если совсем кратко, то жестянки довели моего отца и заставили спиться мать. А потом во время революции чуть не убили сестру и племянницу.

Он чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Коннора.

— Твои родители лишились работы? — неожиданно спросил детектив.

— Строитель и учительница начальных классов. По-твоему, у них были шансы? 

— Что случилось с твоей сестрой? — интонации у Коннора были деловыми, словно он вёл допрос подозреваемого, а не разговор по душам, на котором настаивал. Но Гэвину так было даже проще. Конкретные вопросы — это всегда лучше фальшивой жалости и понимания.

— Её домашний андроид девиантнулся и сбежал. А потом вернулся с дружками, — Гэвин сунул руку в карман фартука, нащупал пачку сигарет и крепко сжал. — Короче, я знатно пересрал, пока несся через весь город к Меган, а к ней в дом пытались вломиться пластиковые ушлёпки. Так что нахуй. 

— Но это не повод ненавидеть всех. Ты должен был уже понять, что не все андроиды настроены агрессивно к людям.

— Обычно повод для ненависти и не нужен. Другого цвета кожи или пластика вместо мяса достаточно. 

— Ты ведь часто путаешь.

— Чего?

— Людей с андроидами. Андроидов с людьми, — Коннор поднял руку и постучал пальцем в правый висок. — Если нет диода, то отличить не так просто. Особенно новые модели.

— Я никогда не путаю, — вновь соврал Гэвин. — От жестянок у меня мороз по коже.

— А от меня?

«А от тебя мне слишком жарко».

— А у тебя только некоторые вопросы вымораживают.

Коннор слабо усмехнулся.

— Я понял тебя, Гэвин. Спасибо, что рассказал.

— Да ты ж не слез бы.

— Думаю, ты не был бы особо против.

— Говнюк, — Рид почувствовал, как губы против воли растягиваются в улыбку. — Ты мне тоже нравишься.

Гэвин ожидал взрыва, падения метеорита или иной катастрофы как реакции вселенной на его слова, но ничего не произошло. Коннор просто улыбнулся в ответ — светло и немного грустно.

— Приятно это слышать. 

А вот Гэвину было совсем неприятно просыпаться под дребезжание стёкол и вой полицейских сирен. На мобильнике светилось сообщение от Тины: в соседнем квартале устроили перестрелку, и Чэнь просила Гэвина не высовываться из дома. 

Рид поспешно натянул джинсы и куртку и выскочил на улицу. Мимо пронеслись две патрульные машины, окрашивая стены домов тревожным сине-красным цветом. Гэвин похлопал по карманам, вытянул пачку сигарет и хмуро сплюнул. 

Вдалеке вновь громыхнуло — теперь это был раскат грома. Первая гроза тридцать девятого года подоспела как нельзя кстати. 

Гэвин топтался у дверей кофейни, нервно мял в пальцах сигарету, так и не закурив. Делами иерихонских подрывников занимался Коннор. Наверняка сейчас он был там – в самой гуще событий. Прикрывал Андерсона, пытался договориться с террористами, лавировал среди пуль. В своей отутюженной рубашке и галстуке — разве что снял пиджак и натянул полицейский бронежилет — до революции Гэвин такие только по телеку видел, — с заряженным пистолетом и глубокой сосредоточенной складкой поперёк лба…

Гэвин со злостью пнул фонарный столб.

Он волновался за Коннора — конечно, он волновался за этого засранца, — но ещё сильнее он ему _завидовал_. И от этого на душе было паршиво и гадко. Потому что он мог завидовать Тине — Тина знала об этом и не уставала подтрунивать, — но завидовать Коннору, который прямо сейчас мог рисковать своей жизнью… Это было нечестно и мерзко. Как раз в духе Гэвина Рида.

Знакомые улочки петляли под ногами: через несколько проулков, где не проехал бы ни один автомобиль, Гэвин выбрался к месту перестрелки и едва успел спрятаться за угол от черкнувшей по стене пули. Сердце заполошно забилось где-то под горлом, спина моментально взмокла. Гэвин осторожно выглянул и присвистнул. Девианты забаррикадировались в «тупике» и вяло отстреливались от стражей порядка. Единственный выезд из двора перекрывали полицейские автомобили. 

Небо над головой вновь громыхнуло, на землю пролились первые капли. За полминуты морось превратилась в ливень. Гэвин накинул на голову капюшон, не особо на что-то надеясь.

Причина, почему девиантов до сих пор не подорвали, обнаружилась довольно быстро: в нескольких метрах левее от укрытия Рида стоял простой школьный автобус. Судя по мелькнувшей в нём голове, пригнали его не просто так. Заложники-дети — это худшее, что могли придумать пластиковые уёбки. Рид никогда не забудет перепуганные глаза своей племяшки, когда вместо девиантов в подвал, где они с Меган прятались, ворвался Гэвин. 

Геройствовать не стоило. Если Гэвин не ошибся, то на кону стояли жизни детей. Полицейские — настоящие полицейские — могли им помочь, а помощь одного бариста с шилом в заднице доставит всем лишь проблемы. 

Пригнувшись, под прикрытием мусорных баков он двинулся к автобусу. 

По лицу скользнул красный луч снайперского прицела, и Гэвин бросился вниз, закрывая голову. Против ожиданий, выстрела не последовало. Зато бешено завибрировал мобильник в кармане.

Распластавшись по земле и молясь, чтоб террористы не обратили внимания на странные звуки, Рид вытащил телефон. Суть кучи сообщений с незнакомого номера сводилась к одному: Гэвин Мэтью Рид, что ты, мать твою, делаешь, быстро засунься туда, откуда высунулся, и не мешай взрослым дядям-полицейским делать свою работу.

Подумать о том, как Коннору в темноте сквозь дождь удалось разглядеть его лицо в прицел снайперской винтовки, Гэвин решил попозже. Пока что он показал средний палец в ту сторону, где, предположительно, засел снайпер, отключил вибрацию на мобильнике и продолжил пробираться к автобусу. 

Внутри оказалось четверо перепуганных подростков и молодая, не менее перепуганная учительница. Гэвин облегченно выдохнул. Во-первых, это действительно были заложники. Во-вторых, вывести из зоны обстрела пять человек проще, чем футбольную команду. Если бы в автобусе оказалась футбольная команда, Гэвин, пятясь жопой, пополз бы обратно. Он геройствующий идиот, а не самоубийца. Вот пять человек — нормально.

Подростки стойко перенесли появление в дверях автобуса небритого угрюмого мужика со скошенным носом, зато учительница едва не завизжала и попыталась мужественно грохнуться в обморок. 

— За мной. Тихо, быстро и не высовываясь. Кто чихнет или споткнется — засуну пистолет в задницу по самую рукоять. Живо!

Словно получив новые инструкции, полиция начала наседать на девиантов активнее. Ухнул глухой взрыв, волосы встали дыбом, а по коже пробежал ощутимый разряд статического электричества.

— Вперёд! — скомандовал Гэвин, первым спрыгивая на землю.

Девианты казались дезориентированными. Полиция непрерывно поливала их укрытие свинцом, в воздухе мелькали алые лучи прицелов, а из динамиков разносилось зацикленное требование сдаться. 

Запихивая в проулок последнего школьника — целого и невредимого, хотя и вымокшего насквозь, — Гэвин чувствовал мало с чем сравнимую эйфорию. Осталось доставить освобожденных заложников к «скорой» — или куда там отправляют пострадавших морально, — и долг перед родиной выполнен. 

Вместо благодарности, правда, Гэвина ждал разъярённый Коннор. Представляя его в бронежилете, Рид даже подумать не мог, насколько горячо он будет выглядеть в полной спецназовской форме и с винтовкой наперевес.

— Какой же ты придурок!

— Ладно тебе. Все живы-здоровы.

— Ты гражданский. Тебя здесь быть вообще не должно! 

— Но вот я здесь. Ещё скажи, что на моем месте поступил бы иначе.

Коннор очень устало вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. 

— Надеюсь, ты не против проехать в участок. По тебе там соскучились.

Гэвин выразительно скривился, но Коннор проигнорировал его гримасу. 

Уже в департаменте, улучив момент, когда Коннора отозвал к себе капитан, Андерсон с неожиданным дружелюбием шепнул:

— У него на тебя такой спектр эмоций — любо-дорого посмотреть. Я и не знал, что он так злиться умеет.

— Да неужели. — Последние несколько минут Гэвин был занят изучением рабочего стола Коннора и обратил внимание на то, что не заметил в прошлый свой визит. — Вы родственники?

Он выразительно постучал по пластиковой табличке: «Р. Коннор Андерсон».

Хэнк, кажется, опешил от такого вопроса. Ответить же он не успел: Коннор вернулся и хмуро сообщил:

— Я отвезу Гэвина домой.

— Коннор… — сурово начал Андерсон.

— Потом, Хэнк. 

Почему мимолётное одобрение так быстро сменилось привычной неприязнью, Рид не понял. Его крыло острое чувство дежавю: всё это уже происходило, Коннор уже устаскивал его из участка вот так, за руку, не стесняясь чужих взглядов. В этот раз, правда, они не завернули в подворотню: такси ожидало их прямо напротив парадных дверей департамента. Коннор довольно грубо запихнул Гэвина в машину, сам устроился в кресле напротив.

— Зато у меня наконец-то есть твой номер телефона, — спустя пять минут напряженной тишины выдал Гэвин. Коннор глянул на него, выдохнул и заметно расслабился.

— Сомнительная заслуга.

— А как же пять спасённых заложников?

— _Чудом_ спасённых, — первое слово Коннор выделил голосом. — Ты мог подставить их и погибнуть сам.

— Мы пошли по второму кругу? Ну мам, я понял с первого раза, хватит.

Такси остановилось у кофейни, когда уже почти рассвело. Дверь отъехала в сторону, но Коннор не сдвинулся с места. 

— Зайдёшь?

— Не сегодня, — он выглядел очень и очень усталым, даже несмотря на всегда свежее лицо и идеальную причёску. — Меня ждёт море отчётов. Благодаря тебе, в том числе.

— Да ладно. На пять минут. Кофе за мой счёт — в качестве извинений.

Коннор покачал головой и повторил:

— Не сегодня.

Гэвин фыркнул, неохотно выползая из машины, и сразу же полез в карман — за сигаретами. Такси тихо шелестнуло дверью и скрылось за углом. 

Впустую пощёлкав зажигалкой и так и не добившись ни искорки, Гэвин запихнул сигарету за ухо и вдохнул, щурясь на восходящее солнце. Улица заливалась тревожным оранжевым светом, от прохладного ветерка и сырости заныли кончики ушей. Шмыгнув носом, Гэвин поднял воротник куртки и отпер дверь кофейни.

Вслед за этим наступила темнота.

***

Он проебался, — была первая мысль, едва тусклый подвальный свет перестал слепить глаза. Проебался феерически и бесповоротно. 

Похитители даже не пытались скрывать лиц, типовым моделям андроидов это не нужно — какой смысл, если по Штатам разгуливает ещё несколько тысяч ботов с твоим ебалом. У двух жестянок отсутствовали диоды, третий наоборот светил жёлтой лампочкой.

На Гэвина они не обращали внимания, занятые спором, суть которого ускользала от мутного сознания. Это не помешало Риду подёргать руками, проверяя крепость верёвок, и прийти к неутешительным выводам.

Да, он проебался.

Андроид с диодом заметил, что Гэвин очнулся, и отшатнулся на шаг, будто боясь, что человек порвёт верёвки и бросится на него. Другие девианты тоже обернулись.

— Вырубим его?

— Пусть смотрит.

Короткий обмен репликами Гэвину не понравился: он задёргался, попытался спросить, какого, собственно, хрена, но высокий темнокожий андроид — полицейская модель, — заткнул его метким тычком под ребра. Пока Рид судорожно хватал воздух, в рот ему сунули скомканный кусок ткани, а когда он попытался отплеваться, приложили сверху плотную полоску скотча. 

— Он точно придёт?

— Прибежит, — качнул подбородком андроид с диодом. — Там любовь до пиксельных сердечек из глаз.

— Прямо как у тебя с Элайзой? — фыркнула коротко стриженная девушка. Гэвин мысленно обозвал её робо-сучкой. — Андроид и человек. Отвратительно. 

— Если мы выступаем за равенство…

— Заткнитесь оба, — попросил девиант-полицейский, и спорщики сразу умолкли. — Если Коннор откажется поддержать нас в совете Иерихона, вы знаете, что делать, — он встретился глазами с Гэвином и, убедившись, что тот всё слышит и понимает, хмыкнул: — Начинать лучше с пальцев. Но можно и с ушей. 

Дешёвый трюк из дурацких триллеров про маньяков, на экране вызывающий лишь смех, в реальности заставил Гэвина похолодеть. Андроид-коп увидел в его глазах ожидаемый страх, улыбнулся, обнажая ровные белоснежные зубы, и вышел из подвала. 

Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, к горлу комом поступала паника. Главное сейчас было не блевануть — с кляпом во рту это было бы чревато. Слишком тупая и мерзкая смерть. То ли дело быть расчленённым группой андроидов-психопатов.

Жестянка с диодом в виске нервно расхаживал из стороны в сторону: совершенно по-человечески и безумно раздражающе. 

— Я же сказал, что этого так не оставлю, — заговорил он, поймав взгляд Гэвина. — Ненависть рождает ненависть.

Рид попытался пожать плечами и скривился, когда верёвки впились в запястья. Он читал, что с психопатами нужно во всем соглашаться, чтобы не спровоцировать агрессию. Так что хорошо, что ему заткнули рот. Провоцировать агрессию Гэвин умел и любил. Особенно будучи испуганным — ему тогда вообще тормоза срывало. 

— Я не понимаю только одного, — андроид поднял со стола какой-то клочок бумаги. — Почему к Коннору ты относишься иначе?

«Письмо», — озарило Гэвина. Они нашли у него в кармане дурацкое письмо. Коннор в нём в красках описывал своего пса — Сумо, — и рассказывал, как они гуляют вечерами. Рассказывал ему, Гэвину, а эти пластиковые придурки влезли, прочитали... 

Испуг в мгновение сменился яростью: Гэвин зарычал, задёргался на стуле. Девушка-андроид обернулась и зашипела:

— Если не заткнешься, я начну отрезать пальцы прямо сейчас.

— Кит говорил не всерьёз.

— У меня для тебя плохие новости. Кит никогда не шутит с такими вещами. Уже жалеешь, что с нами? 

— Нет, — андроид издал странный звук, будто сглотнул. — Я с вами до конца. 

Письмо вернулось на стол. Больше до Гэвина не доёбывались, потеряв к нему всякий интерес. Кибер-девица вообще через какое-то время поднялась и вышла из подвала. За дверью Гэвин успел разглядеть лишь кусок лестничной площадки.

Рид не понимал, почему девианты считали, будто бы Коннор может повлиять на решение Иерихона, а появляющиеся в голове догадки ему категорически не нравились. Он ведь далеко не дурак, как могло бы показаться. Когда он выберется из этой заварушки, им с Коннором будет, о чем поговорить. 

Верёвки болезненно перетягивали запястья. Пальцы ещё не успели потерять чувствительность, хотя и двигались неохотно: Гэвин попытался расшатать плотный узел, но, кажется, только затянул его сильнее. Боль в голове наконец-то локализовалась в одной точке и теперь прицельно сверлила мозг.

В целом же, Гэвин мог охарактеризовать своё состояние, как «хуйня, жить можно».

Неожиданно его озарила совершенно идиотская и однозначно самоубийственная идея. Не первая за этот день. Гэвин замычал, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Пару раз топнул ногой и страшно выпучил глаза, когда андроид обернулся.

— Что? Я не понимаю.

Должно быть, у него было достаточно красноречивое выражение лица, раз девиант моргнул голубыми глазами и аккуратно отклеил скотч.

— Если ты хочешь опять меня оскорбить, — предупредил он, прежде чем вынуть кляп. — Я затолкаю этот платок тебе в глотку. 

— Ссать я хочу! — едва отплевавшись, рявкнул Гэвин. 

И без того нервно мигающий диод сбился на жёлтый; андроид, как маленький, уставился Гэвину между ног. Для полной картины оставалось только залиться румянцем, который, похоже, у данной модели предусмотрен не был. 

— Если любопытно, можешь посмотреть. Только в туалет отведи, — Гэвин подмигнул и андроид отшатнулся.

— Я не могу тебя развязать!

— Блять, чувак, — он начал нетерпеливо притопывать ногой. — Я понимаю, что отсутствие физиологии тебе не позволяет, но будь человеком!

Диод вспыхнул алым на секунду. Гэвин замер и тут же расслабился, едва сдерживая торжествующую ухмылку. Андроид слегка ослабил путы, рывком поднял его на ноги и потащил к выходу из подвала. 

Гэвин старался осматриваться не совсем уж откровенно. К его удивлению, логовом девиантов оказался обычный пригородный таунхаус. В гостиной обнаружилась робо-сучка: заметив Гэвина, она вскинулась, злобно глянула на второго андроида. Тот ответил, похоже, по этому их телепатическому вай-фаю: по крайней мере, она без вопросов сдала назад и презрительно фыркнула:

— Животное.

— Кофеварка, — не остался Рид в долгу и тут же получил тычок в спину. 

— Глаз с него не спускай.

— О, он не спустит. Ему интересно, правда?

— Я сейчас верну тебя в подвал.

— Понял, заткнулся.

У дверей туалета Гэвин начал нетерпеливо приплясывать. Андроид медленно, неуверенными движениями развязал его руки, задумался на мгновение и резко впихнул в комнатку. Съязвить на тему приятной компании Гэвин не успел: дверь захлопнулась и к ней, судя по звуку, прислонились спиной.

Первым делом Гэвин открыл воду. Он сомневался, что её шума будет достаточно, чтоб скрыть от чуткого уха андроида свою возню, но всё лучше, чем ничего.

Помещение было маленьким и пустым. Исследование шкафчиков заняло от силы полминуты: самым грозным оружием в распоряжении Гэвина оказались вантуз и здоровая бутылка отбеливателя. 

Рид замер перед унитазом, пытаясь просчитать свои шансы врукопашную справиться с двумя андроидами. При условии, что их в самом деле было двое. Хрен знает, сколько ещё пылесосов и тостеров пряталось по шкафам.

С трудом ему удалось восстановить в памяти план гостиной. Робо-сучка сидела в центре, напротив окна. Коридор на кухню располагался правее. Если бы удалось на время дезориентировать диодного, то у Гэвина появилось бы несколько секунд на то, чтобы нырнуть на кухню. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что черный ход будет открыт и выбивать окно не придётся.

Тюремщики Гэвина не относились к числу андроидов с боевыми программами — его охраняли домашний помощник и секретарша. Оба ненамного сильнее и уж точно не быстрее обычного человека. Главное их преимущество — скорость реакции и выносливость, но на стороне Гэвина оставался эффект неожиданности. 

Он сунул ноющие запястья под кран, зашипел, когда ледяная вода ударила о растёртую кожу. Плеснул себе в лицо, тщательно вытерся. Разминаясь, подпрыгнул пару раз и потянулся к бутылке с отбеливателем. 

В последнюю очередь перекрыл кран.

— Эй, жопа пластиковая, я закончил. Открывай. 

С той стороны послышалось копошение. Дверь распахнулась — Гэвин плеснул отбеливатель прямо в удивлённые голубые глаза и пнул андроида в живот. Тот, не издав ни звука, отлетел к стене. Гэвин рванул на кухню.

Через пару секунд раздался крик: робо-сучка просекла ситуацию и бросилась в погоню.

Дверь чёрного хода, конечно же, оказалась заперта. Время стремительно уходило, в коридоре уже слышались ругательства и стремительные шаги. Выдохнув, Гэвин взял разгон.

Хлипкая дверь вылетела во двор со второго удара. Запоздало пришла мысль, что неплохо было бы захватить со стойки нож. 

Обегать дом значило терять драгоценные секунды, так что Гэвин, не замедляясь, побежал вперёд — прямо к забору. Подтянуться, перевалиться животом на другую сторону — Гэвин почувствовал, как лодыжку почти схватили цепкие пальцы и мешком картошки свалился на соседний участок. 

Задыхаться он начал уже метров через пятьсот, мысленно проклиная так и болтающиеся в кармане сигареты. Пригород, как назло, был пуст — взрослые разъехались на работу, дети и подростки просиживали штаны в школе, а единственный встреченный пенсионер, едва увидев бегущего человека и преследующего его андроида (Гэвин оптимистично надеялся, что слух его не обманывает, и андроид действительно один), поспешил скрыться в своем доме.

Судьбу Гэвина решил булыжник. Рид споткнулся и полетел вперёд — прямо навстречу дружелюбному асфальту. В следующий момент его дёрнуло назад и вверх. Гэвин попытался вырвать воротник из хватки, долбанул андроида локтём и откровенно охренел, когда тот разжал пальцы и согнулся пополам.

На выезде с улицы показался чёрный внедорожник, и Гэвин с чувством выругался. Андроид мигал жёлтым диодом и не спешил подниматься, так что это был шанс. Только бы секунду дух перевести...

Он успел глубоко вдохнуть, когда андроид неожиданно поднял голову и резко рванул вперёд, перехватывая Рида поперёк туловища. 

— Отпусти, мразь! 

Попытки боднуть девианта затылком, наступить на ногу, ткнуть локтём провалились — андроид удерживал его до тех пор, пока напротив не остановился внедорожник.

— В машину! — приказала робо-сучка. — Живо!

Чёртов «домашний помощник» сжал локти Гэвина в болевом захвате, и потащил мужчину к заднему сидению. Там уже поджидала верёвка. 

Под тихое шипение и громкие маты, андроид быстро скрутил Гэвина, запихнул его на сидение и, будто этого было недостаточно, крепко обнял, не давая двигаться. И да, Гэвин в очередной раз проебался. Жестянка был сильнее человека.

Быстро осознав бесплодность попыток освободиться, Гэвин обмяк, затылком привалился к плечу андроида. Лучше уж беречь силы и следить за дорогой. 

Уютные тихие улицы пригорода постепенно сменялись промышленными районами. Внедорожник двигался к докам, а там искать Гэвина могли до скончания веков.

— Вы решили, что мне пора отдать концы в воду? Неплохо для жестянок. А тазик с цементом будет?

— Я залью цемент тебе в глотку, если не заткнешься, — так спокойно сообщила робо-сучка, что Гэвин ей поверил.

До доков, однако, они не доехали — свернули на спуске и по раздробленной дороге потащились вдоль берега. Гэвина начало мутить от тряски, когда впереди показались ржавые ворота ангара.

Жестянка вытащил Рида из машины. Он попытался было вырваться, но робо-сучка ткнула кулаком в живот — почти без замаха, но боль была словно от лопнувшей селезёнки.

— Тащи его внутрь. Я свяжусь с Китом. И...

— Глаз не спускать. Я помню.

— Помнит он, — отвесив Гэвину оплеуху, робо-сучка спустилась к воде.

Адреналин за время поездки выветрился, оставив головокружение и тошноту. Гэвина усадили на какой-то железный ящик, девиант с диодом остался рядом и чуть вздрагивал от каждого движения Рида.

Андроидов здесь было много. Они постепенно прибывали, застывали, разглядев связанного человека, перемигивались диодами и расползались по ангару.

В какой-то момент явилась и робо-сучка, а последним вошёл уже знакомый андроид-коп.

— Его не должно быть здесь, — предводитель всей террористической шайки-лейки казался изумлённым. Робо-сучка тут же окрысилась на него:

— Если бы ты проверял внутренний канал связи!..

— Ладно, я понял, — он вскинул руку и неожиданно ухмыльнулся. — Так будет даже нагляднее.

Гэвин даже не успел задаться вопросом, будет нагляднее что, когда в воротах ангара появилась знакомая фигура. Эти плечи в строгом пиджаке и походку — неторопливую, но решительную, — он узнал бы в любом состоянии. Даже с явными признаками сотрясения мозга.

Подобного коктейля эмоций Гэвин не испытывал очень давно. Радость и облегчение — не бросил! — мешались с тревогой и возмущением: «Куда ты, блять, поперся в одиночку?!»

— Добро пожаловать, RK800, — андроид-коп шутливо поклонился. — Заходи, располагайся. Места у нас много. Всем хватит.

— Отпустите человека. 

— Для переговорщика ты не слишком убедителен.

Коннор приблизился. Гэвин разглядел тяжёлую складку у губ, морщинку между бровей и сжатые кулаки. Поймал напряжённый взгляд и подмигнул. Шею тут же обожгло холодом, и Риду не нужно было быть экстрасенсом или полицейским, чтобы опознать дуло пистолета.

— Вы ничего не добьётесь своими акциями. Взрывы только настраивают общественность против андроидов. Разрушают всё, чего удалось добиться Маркусу.

— О да, он многого добился. Андроидам дали равные права, но отказываются дать работу и равные зарплаты. Запчасти проще снять с умерших, чем купить у Киберлайф. На нас нападают на улицах, а полиция делает вид, что ничего не происходит. Нас не пускают в рестораны и кафе, — Гэвин ощутил, как дуло сильнее уперлось в основание черепа, но упрямо продолжил держать голову прямо. — А мы говорим: «Ничего, нам ведь не нужна еда». Так чего там добился Маркус?

— А чего надеетесь добиться вы?

— Свободы, равенства, братства, — хмыкнул андроид. — В идеале — Детройта. Со своим независимым правительством. Без людей. Только андроиды.

— Утопия.

— Может быть, — бывший коп пожал плечами. — Тебе известны наши условия. Твоё слово?

— Я связался с Маркусом. Он готов вас выслушать.

— Не пойдет, — в этот раз от тычка голова Гэвина дернулась, он зашипел от боли. — Нам нужна твоя поддержка в совете. Полная и безоговорочная.

Челюсть Коннора дрогнула. Происходящий фарс начинал утомлять: у террористов не было бы шансов, даже будь Коннор на их стороне по доброй воле, а угрожать ему заложником и вовсе...

— Хорошо, — от неожиданности Гэвин дёрнулся. — Я поддержу вас. Если вы отпустите заложника.

— Ну нет, RК800, — андроид отвёл пистолет в сторону и похлопал Гэвина по голове. — Мистеру Риду нравится наша компания. Он уже не так сильно ненавидит андроидов, правда?

За порядком последующих событий Гэвин мог уследить с большим трудом. Коннор смазанным движением бросился вперёд, вслед за этим гавкнули два выстрела, и Гэвин почувствовал, что заваливается на спину.

Голова взорвалась приступом боли. Что-то вновь загремело, послышались испуганные крики и ругательства. Гэвина перевернули на бок; верёвка резко слетела с запястий, стесав кожу, а потом его за шкирку подняли на ноги и потащили вперёд.

— Задушишь!

Коннор не остановился и не замедлился. На выходе из ангара их укрыли щитами бойцы SWAT. Гэвина подхватили под руки и, прежде чем он успел что-либо ляпнуть, запихнули в бронированный автобус.

Только упав на пол машины и получив деловитую просьбу подняться от андроида-медика, Рид понял, что не уследил, в какой момент от него отвалился Коннор. Он попытался выскочить наружу, но невозмутимая жестянка схватила его за плечо и, кажется, вколола какое-то седативное с обезболом. По крайней мере, Гэвину сразу стало очень хорошо и бежать куда-либо расхотелось.

Он не мог сказать, как долго плавал по волнам эйфории и блаженства. Когда перед глазами возникло лицо Коннора, Гэвин счастливо рассмеялся, протянул руки и, кажется, обнял его. От детектива пахло озёрной водой и металлом. Как сквозь вату, Гэвин расслышал:

— Что ты ему вколол? 

— Клоторанифил. Скоро отпустит.

Отпускать Гэвина стало на полпути к больнице. Он всё ещё чувствовал странную лёгкость в теле, но вместе с этим наконец-то заметил, что они с Коннором в машине, что Коннор вцепился в руль так, что на поверхности грозили остаться вмятины, а ещё сидит он неестественно ровно и деревянно.

— Ты андроид, — не спросил, а констатировал Гэвин.

Коннор тихонько вздохнул.

— Говорил же: из тебя получился бы исключительный детектив.

— Ты блядский андроид, — беззлобно повторил Рид. — И дурил меня несколько месяцев.

В этот раз Коннор не ответил, да и предыдущую его реплику ответом можно было назвать с натяжкой.

Начинали ныть запястья и лицо, скоро должна была появиться боль в затылке и рёбрах. Неожиданно Гэвина осенило:

— Так вот откуда ты узнал про камеру на ноутбуке!

Коннор обернулся, недоуменно заламывая брови, и, вспомнив — прокрутив в голове запись? — почти оскорблённо возразил:

— Я не подключался к твоему ноутбуку.

— Но мог бы?

— Мог, — не стал спорить андроид, и думать о нём как о жестянке было чертовски странно.

— Я никогда не видел кого-то вроде тебя. Ты какой модели хоть?

После короткой паузы Коннор будто бы решился, заговорил со скользящей в голосе обреченностью: 

— RK800. Я рабочий прототип андроида-детектива. Моей задачей были поиск и поимка девиантов 

— Но ты облажался.

— Я нашел Иерихон, но решил, что сражаюсь не на той стороне.

— Лучше быть на стороне ушлёпков, что нападали на людей и громили магазины?

— Ты всё равно не будешь слушать мои аргументы.

Боль в голове набирала обороты: Гэвина стало подташнивать. Он откинул голову на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза.

— Мы почти приехали, — несмотря на предыдущую свою реплику, Коннор явно волновался за человека. Своего, блять, человека. — Я специально решил отвезти тебя самостоятельно. Чтобы прояснить все вопросы.

На парковке перед больницей автомобиль остановился. Гэвин не сдвинулся с места, Коннор тоже остался сидеть. Отпустил руль и сложил руки на коленях, словно примерный ученик.

— Так зачем ты тогда до меня доебался? Перевоспитать ненавистника андроидов захотел?

— Не могу отрицать, мне приходили подобные мысли. Изначально мне была интересна модель поведения человека, демонстративно выражающего неприязнь к андроидам. Это был эксперимент.

— Заебись просто. 

— Но потом мне стал интересен ты сам, Гэвин. Я... — слабо верилось, что компьютер в голове андроида нуждался в заминках и паузах. Скорее, это была мастерская имитация волнения. — Ты действительно нравишься мне, Гэвин.

Рид рассмеялся, чувствуя, как звук болезненно отражается от стенок черепа.

— И как твой эксперимент?

Коннор дёрнул уголком рта, вернул руки на руль.

— Провалился.

— Жаль, — Гэвин фыркнул и наконец-то вылез из машины. К его удивлению, Коннор выбрался следом.

В приёмном покое Гэвина подхватили под белы рученьки и увели в палату. Он ещё успел расслышать, как невысокая медсестра набросилась на Коннора, выясняя подробности случившегося. В этот раз андроид запинался более чем правдоподобно и виновато. 

По итогу Гэвину зашили рассечённую бровь, просветили рёбра, убеждаясь, что ничего не сломано, в довершение диагностировали сотрясение мозга и оставили в больнице до утра. Никаких сигарет, никакого кофе и мобильника. 

На следующий день Гэвин мило улыбался доктору, осматривающей его, и предвкушал, как выйдет на улицу и первым делом купит себе курева. Тихо заговоривший Коннор – откуда только взялся в палате, — заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Спасибо, доктор Келли. Я прослежу, чтобы Гэвин следовал вашим инструкциям.

Женщина умиленно хихикнула, убирая за ухо прядку ржаво-рыжих волос, а Рид едва не зарычал от неожиданной ревности.

— Ты мне не мамочка, говнюк. 

Не слушая больше доктора, Гэвин поднялся с койки, схватил со стула куртку и торопливо вышел из палаты. Коннора слышно не было, но Рид не сомневался, что андроид следует за ним.

Только сейчас, ощупывая карманы куртки в поисках мобильника, Гэвин понял, что его вытащили девианты. Хорошо ж его тогда по голове приложили. И такси придется вызывать со стойки регистрации.

— Я отвезу тебя домой?

— Это вопрос?

— Да.

— Нет.

— Тогда констатация факта.

Гэвин не сдержал довольного фырканья и спешно, несмотря на тут же закружившуюся голову, отвернулся. Он злился — наверное, злился, — но Коннор вёл себя, как и раньше, и это сбивало с толку. «Ты ведь часто путаешь, — вспомнился давний разговор. — Людей с андроидами, андроидов с людьми».

Ладно, стоило признать, Гэвину стоило злиться только на себя самого.

Коннор тронул его за локоть, и Рид вздрогнул. Андроид сразу же отдернул руку.

— Прости. Ты долго молчал.

— Откуда ты только такой взялся на мою голову?

— Я прислан из Киберлайф, — моргнул Коннор, и если бы Гэвин знал его хуже, решил бы, что тот издевается. Но он — хотелось бы верить, — знал Коннора достаточно хорошо. Так что точно издевался.

— Отвези меня домой и не мельтеши пару дней перед глазами. Мне надо подумать. Говнюк.

Гэвин ожидал увидеть улыбку, но Коннор серьёзно кивнул и двинулся к лифтам. Его рука скользнула в карман, выуживая на свет старый четвертак. Как заворожённый, Гэвин следил за мелькающей в ловких пальцах монеткой, пока его не затошнило. Коннор заметил это и сразу же спрятал четвертак обратно в карман. 

— Что с теми придурками-то? — уже на парковке поинтересовался Рид.

— Террористами? Обезврежены. Ты должен дать показания. Я взялся опросить тебя.

— И не задал ни одного вопроса.

— Могу задать для протокола. Но вряд ли ты скажешь что-то, что мы ещё не выудили из памяти девиантов, — Гэвин оскорбленно фыркнул, забираясь в машину — откуда у андроида вообще машина? раньше ж на такси возил, — и хлопая дверью. Коннор чуть помедлил, прежде чем сесть за руль, наклонился и через окно спросил: — Ты помнишь того андроида, что охранял тебя? С диодом?

— У меня сотрясение мозга, а не амнезия.

— Помнишь, как выгнал его из кофейни?

Гэвин не помнил, поэтому приподнял брови и неопределенно пожал плечами. Коннор дёрнул уголком рта.

— Я должен был догадаться, что ты часто выгоняешь людей из кофейни.

— Андроидов выгоняю часто. Людей пореже.

— И как ты до сих пор не разорился? 

— Это всё моё неземное обаяние, — поймав скептический взгляд, Гэвин подмигнул: — Да ладно, ты тоже купился.

Коннор наконец-то распахнул дверь машины и уселся за руль.

— И как меня только угораздило, — пробормотал он под нос, заводя двигатель. Гэвин осклабился.

Возможно — чисто теоретически, — эксперимент Коннора и не провалился. За ночь Гэвин успел обдумать многое, в том числе и пластиковую природу своего потенциального парня, и пришёл к выводу, что его отношение к Коннору... не изменилось. Совсем не изменилось. 

Признаваться в этом, правда, он не собирался. Пусть сам додумается, детектив пластиковый.

Судя по его расслабленной позе, он и так уже почти догадался. 

***

Первым делом, ещё будучи на больничном и контрабандой добыв мобильник, Гэвин заказал новую табличку на дверь. Привычная надпись «Андроидам и Коннору в…» грела сердце ностальгией, а задницу — адреналином. 

— Тебя жизнь ничему не учит, да? — заглянувшая на третье за месяц торжественное открытие кофейни Меган осуждающе качала головой. — Тебя уже взрывали, избивали, похищали…

На этой фразе Кристи с разбегу влетела в Гэвина и звонко захохотала. Рид подхватил племянницу на руки и чмокнул в ухо. 

— У меня есть надежный защитник.

— Которому ты запретил приходить сюда.

— Поверь, этого говнюка не остановит какая-то табличка.

Коннор, однако, послушно не появлялся. Зато начали появляться другие. 

Заглядывала учительница, которую Гэвин вытащил из автобуса: при свете дня она оказалась той ещё милашкой, и он даже сумел сдержать ругательство, когда для оплаты девушка обнажила белоснежную пластиковую ладонь. 

— Я видела запрет, — она смущенно отвела взгляд. — Но мне хотелось отблагодарить вас лично. 

— Не парься, — Гэвин вздохнул и натянул на лицо кривую ухмылку. — Жаль, ты не можешь попробовать мой кофе. Поверь, он офигенный. 

— Я попрошу моего парня описать ощущения, — рассмеялась она и, послав Гэвину воздушный поцелуй, выпорхнула из кофейни.

В следующий раз Рид скучал, залипая на мемы с опоссумами — Коннор, хоть и не появлялся, взял за привычку кидать ему смешные картинки с неизменной подписью «это ты», — когда его внимание привлекла замешкавшаяся на пороге семья. В итоге отец с дочкой остались на улице, а мать резко дёрнула дверь. Колокольчик на притолоке раздражённо зазвенел.

Пока Гэвин готовил заказ, женщина нервно притопывала ногой, не решаясь что-то сказать, и, наконец, не выдержала.

— Моя дочь говорит, что вы спасли ей жизнь, и я должна вас отблагодарить. Но я не понимаю, зачем ненавистнику андроидов помогать одному из них, а потом вешать на дверях запрет…

Гэвин несколько раз моргнул, переваривая информацию и не вслушиваясь в дальнейший поток обвинений. 

— Вы про Ривер что ли? — женщина запнулась на полуслове и угрюмо кивнула, а Гэвин махнул рукой. — Если хочет, пусть заходит. Только чтоб не мельтешила. 

Девчонка, словно подслушивала разговор, влетела в кофейню, таща за собой отца. Диода на виске у неё уже не было, но Гэвин узнал рюкзачок с кроликом и закатил глаза, когда ему широко и довольно улыбнулись. 

Наверное, это была ошибка. Сначала он не прогнал учительницу, потом сам пригласил войти девчонку-андроида, и девианты почувствовали слабину. Наглецов, заходящих в кофейню с открытыми диодами, он прогонял сразу; андроиды без лампочек приходили и хитро улыбались, когда он закатывал глаза. 

В конце концов, пока они покупали кофе и делали выручку, пластиковый дух можно было терпеть.

Вообще Гэвин подозревал, что стал каким-то андроидским мемом и на него ходят посмотреть, как в зоопарк. Поэтому удивление Коннора, наконец-то решившего почтить кофейню своим присутствием, немного успокаивало. Если бы это действительно было так, уж детектив точно бы знал об этом.

— Ты знаешь, что трое из пяти находящихся здесь посетителей — андроиды?

— Трое? — Гэвин вычислил только двоих и теперь ещё раз оглядел столики. Понять, кто его наебал, навскидку не удалось. 

Коннор наблюдал за ним со странным выражением; Гэвин перехватил его взгляд и смущённо фыркнул: 

— Что?

— Ты самый странный и непредсказуемый человек из всех, кого я знаю. А я знаком с Элайджей Камски. 

— Да ладно, — Рид присвистнул. — С самим Камски? Он реально человек?

Коннор едва сдерживал улыбку — это было заметно по чуть прищуренным глазам. Его мимику прорабатывал чёртов гений. 

— Вот об этом я и говорю. 

Гэвин хмыкнул и взялся за холдер. В этот раз Коннор не стал заказывать кофе – необходимость притворяться человеком отпала, — и просто сидел, переплетя пальцы на стойке.

— Как там радикалы? В последнее время тихо.

— Мы захватили всех членов группировки. Ненавистники андроидов могут спать спокойно.

— Охуенно.

Жижа, которую Гэвин слил в небольшой стаканчик, подозрительно пузырилась и пахла бензином. Рид поспешно закрыл её крышкой, чтобы запах не отпугнул посетителей-людей, и поставил стаканчик перед Коннором.

— Пей.

Андроид вздёрнул брови, переводя взгляд со стаканчика на Гэвина и обратно.

— Ты знаешь, что андроидов нельзя отравить?

— Очень смешно, умник. Пробуй давай. Или боишься?

— Пытаться взять андроида на «слабо» также не лучшая идея, — Коннор протянул руку и, глядя Гэвину прямо в глаза, сделал маленький глоток. Рид затаил дыхание, стиснул ладонями край стола.

— Ну как? — голос не должен был звучать так хрипло, но и Коннору не стоило так задумчиво облизывать губы. 

— Кофе с тириумом, — констатировал он. — Ты сделал мне кофе с тириумом.

— Это было тупо, да?

Коннор выразительно отставил стаканчик в сторону, и Гэвин едва сдержал разочарованный стон.

— Значит, вводить меню для андроидов не придется, — он отвернулся к кофемашине и едва не смёл неосторожным движением горку стаканчиков. — Ну и заебись, а то этот тириум стоит, как слоновья почка. Я бы на нём точно разо…

На шею легли тёплые пальцы. Коннор чуть помассировал напряжённые мышцы, и Гэвин выдохнул, расслабляясь.

— Спасибо, Гэвин. 

— Знаешь, ты исключительный говнюк.

— Стараюсь соответствовать.


End file.
